


Dancing Across the Stars, Across the Stars

by Marajadey (sorayume)



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ballet, Angst, Ballet, F/M, Fanart, Poetry, Romance, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 15:00:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30023553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sorayume/pseuds/Marajadey
Summary: Anakin expressing his angst in song/poem and the Lovers dance to it’s sorrowful refrain
Relationships: Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker
Kudos: 3





	Dancing Across the Stars, Across the Stars

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SilverDaye](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverDaye/gifts).



I long for your touch for you soul for you love

I long to hold you and make you forever mine

But I fear I fear I came with too much a rush

But I fear I fear I pushed you far far away

My love my love, anything for you 

My love I would break every moon

In your arms, I can feel, I can breath I can hush

In your arms, I am me, I am real

Across the stars our love did grow, did grow

Across the stars, each breath I could feel

Yet with war did we pull did we thrust did we rust

Yet with war did we fall apart yet near

Now each movement to draw you pushes you away

Now each movement feels a million and one ways

I dream of your death, of their deaths, of our death

I dream, I will fight this force bound destiny

I pull and you come into my arms in a rush

I pull and he pulls you away from me

Now betrayed I can see i can see he stole you 

Now betrayed I can feel my heart, it breaks

So alone so alone, you left me so alone

So alone, this galaxy without your love

I will smite all who breathed our love apart

I will smite my very soul without your light

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday Silver! You are the best force twin and I hope you enjoy :3


End file.
